Nick De Leon
Nick De Leon (デレオンニック Dereon'nikku, born June 18, 1996) is an American director, voice actor, screenwriter, former Online Piracy Act SOPA activist, LGBT rights activist, and video game designer. He was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin, United States, and studies at N.E.W. Lutheran High School. Biography De Leon was born and raised in Green Bay Wisconsin, with his parents Gina and Mario. In 2011 De Leon attended Preble High School, but transferred to N.E.W. Lutheran High School halfway into his sophomore year. De Leon never performed too well in high school, receiving mostly D's. In 2015, De Leon dropped out of N.E.W. due to his overwhelmingly poor grades and lack of motivation. He was behind on credits and would have needed to attend an extra year to get a diploma. Dark years (2009-2012) De Leon delt with depression because he lost his best friend, dating troubles, poor grades, pornography addiction, cyberbullying, and loneliness despite a majority of it happening from 2009-2010. This also involved De Leon's show, the Nick De Leon Show being cancelled on March 17, 2010 which also brought him down. According to De Leon, he had also mentioned of two times of attempting suicide, but failed to do so. It also carried on to high school when De Leon gotten close with a girl he became friends with but was rejected. It was until July 8, 2012 when he started going to Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church. Since then he was able to cope and escape depression. In 2013 De Leon talked about his depression in the 2013 documentary film NikeTube Goes Fifth. De Leon spent his entire life residing one the east side of Green Bay. As a child, De Leon has enjoyed news media and movies such as Charlie's Angels, which influenced his later work. De Leon also loved watching Thomas the Tank Engine as a pre-schooler, and has been an influence to creating a new branch for NikeTube Studios, titled NikeTube Kidz. Personal life De Leon resides in Green Bay, Wisconsin with his mom, sister, and his brother. Other than doing films, he has an interest in art, and interior design doing many different projects including his self portraits. He was a basketball and volleyball at N.E.W. Lutheran High School. 'Religious views' De Leon is a Christian whose religious views developed in his late teenage life. He mentions in his Facebook Memoir called, "The Christian Faith: How did it save me from suicide?" stating in the opening prologue, "I first thought about staying within family traditions and being in the faith at a Catholic church but couldn't find a city bus that morning because none of them are out on Sundays." Describing that he had family members that were raised in the Roman Catholic church but never continued their faith into their adulthood. De Leon explained about his pastor as "energetic and fun" and that he becomes close friends with the pastor's son. He also describes his church as "bright, friendly, and cheerful and that everyone cared for each other that much :D" which came to his understanding of the Christian religion. De Leon met Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church pastor Rev. Curtis DeCoste on July 8, 2012 and became a church member on the day of his baptism and confirmation on December 2, 2012. In December 2014, De Leon left Christ of the Bay due to the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod's conservative views on homosexuality and womens rights. 'Sexual orientation' bi christian pride flag.jpg|The "Bi-Christian" pride flag made by De Leon in 2014 Small|#NDLPRIDE LGBT Christian Pride Flag.png|LGBT Christian Pride Flag to represent De Leon's homosexuality Coming Out Titlecard.png|Coming Out Titlecard used in a vlog done by De Leon De Leon has come out gay. He mentions that he had never been able find any attraction to women, especially towards two of his ex-girlfriends whom he "entered a relationship with for their pleasure." Earlier on February 25, 2014 De Leon came out bisexual. De Leon entered his first same-sex relationship on July 12, 2014 and lasted until August 24, 2014 (his longest relationship). Although the relationship was short-lived, he mentions it was a greatly intimate and stable relationship that ended because he wanted to finish his education in Wisconsin instead of Minnesota. Also in 2014, De Leon had openly became an LGBT rights activist (see details in the Politics subsection of the Career section). Family tree De Leon is of English, French, Spanish, German, Irish, Dutch, and Filipino ancestries. He also has ancestry from the Native American, Maidu Tribe in northern California. De Leon is the second cousin one time removed of former Green Bay mayor Roman Denissen through his second great grandfather Theodore Denissen, an immigrant from Uden, Netherlands. Career 'Movies and Shows' De Leon began his career with as the host and director of the Nick De Leon show in 2009. And since then, he has used his directing skills for video game trailers for the NFC North Battle series. In 2011, he has directed shorts for the short, "Spalding Classic" for their show "Guerilla Blitz." His time with Guerilla Blitz ended on November 14, 2011 when the show broadcasted the first episode of what is now "Pilot" of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX without his permission and De Leon quit directing for the series, leading Guerilla Blitz to cancel. Since then MSGoR finally has been named for De Leon's show running three episodes from November 15, 2011 all the way to March 24, 2012. Following the sucess of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, De Leon has written his own take of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, which will run two seasons from 2012 til either 2013 or 2014. The show is similar to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam however it has some modifications like civilian clothing and changes in ethnicity. And from 2014 onward, De Leon will end the Gundam on ROBLOX trilogy with the movie Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Char's Counterattack. 'Sports' 'Basketball' De Leon had managed the NEW Lutheran Blazers varsity basketball team for the 2013-14 WIAA season. The Blazers went to state in 2014 but lost the championship to Thorp. 'Volleyball' Besides basketball at N.E.W. Lutheran, De Leon had also managed the girls volleyball team. Initially, the reaction everyone had to him becoming the manager was initially negative because traditionally the position was given to a girl and male stereotypes existed. This attitude hadn't lasted long since the players began to notice that De Leon had noticeably less masculine traits and was accepting to "girl talk". 'Activism' 'SOPA Activism' In January 2012, De Leon broadcasted two episodes of a show called "Fuck You SOPA!" which was a program that De Leon has speeches with heavy amounts of profanity and emotion about his opposing of the bill. 'LGBT Rights Activism' De Leon was a gay rights advocate since 2011 when being friends with a lesbian couple in his freshmen year (prior to coming out gay). He was a quiet advocate until March 2014 when he learned the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod opposes same-sex marriage and LGBT rights. In July 12, 2014 De Leon had participated at Pride Alive, an LGBT festival in Green Bay, Wisconsin. In August 7, 2014, De Leon signed Wisconsin Unites for Marriage, a coalition for same-sex marriage in the state of Wisconsin. On October 22, 2014, De Leon joined the UW-Green Bay's SAGA, a Gay-Straight Alliance. 'Suicide Awareness' De Leon is also an activist for Suicide prevention and awareness. "Considering that I have came close to being a victim, I was glad I had failed to do so. Therefore I decided to spread awareness and prevent others from doing so as well." De Leon is in the process of filming a Suicide Awareness commercial within NikeTube Studios. 'ALS Ice Bucket Challenge' On September 10, 2014, De Leon had done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge after being nominated by TheFineBros (whom he is subscribed to). He then nominated Brandon Runckel to take the challenge. 'Pseudonyms (Alias)' From 2012 to the present, De Leon gone by the alias, Lazlow Sear. Sear was created by De Leon as a line of his high-pitch, nerdy-like voices that he sometimes portrays. He was best known under the Sear alias in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX as Kai Shiden. Sear was also portrayed for miscellaneous characters such as a typical soldier heard on a radio or when having short conversations with major characters. An example would be when Sear portrayed a Titan's pilot that was asking Kamille Bidan for his identity cause he recognized him as Franklin Bidan's son. De Leon also portrays a fictionalized version of himself, named Nick "The Shammy Guy" De Leon, who is basically an exaggerated version of himself that he most commonly uses in NikeTube Shorts, but also used the character in the game, Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. De Leon's fictional counterpart also is a fictional ancestor of Zeon pilot Eduardo Martinez. Filmography 'Movies' 'Shows' 'Theatre' Awards and Nominations Bibliography * De Leon, Nick. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter. Green Bay: NikeTube, 2013. Online Photo Gallery Nick De Leon Signature.png|Nick De Leon's Signature RobloxScreenShot07172012 195544333.jpg|Nick De Leon's animated appearance in NikeTube Shorts RobloxScreenShot07242012 191632239.jpg|Nick De Leon eating an unconcious Amuro Ray Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 3.png Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 2.png Nick the Shammy Guy.png|Nick the Shammy Guy Shammy.png|Shammy Artwork Animated Nick De Leon.png|Nick De Leon lineart by himself Animated Nick De Leon (NDS Colors).png|A lineart of Nick for a promotion Snapshot 20120207 1.jpg|Nick De Leon in 2011 Snapshot 20121020 4.jpg|Nick De Leon as Char Aznable Nick De Leon March 2013.png|De Leon as of early 2013 Nick Wilde Drawing 2.0 (Complete).png|Nick De Leon 2.0 self portrait 1512543 674619095893655 1301979281 n.jpg|Nick De Leon managing at NEW Lutherans game against Kewaunee Nick De Leon Totally Looks Like Tapatio Hot Sauce.png|Nick De Leon Totally Looks Like Tapatio Hot Sauce Coming Out Titlecard.png|Coming Out titlecard 2015 NDS persona (1080p).png|De Leon's NDS persona from 2015 Trivia *Nick De Leon and Brandon Runckel are the only voice actors in Gundam on ROBLOX who direct their own shows. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Wisconsin Category:Americans Category:LGBT